In the wake of tragedy
by Thedarkshadow1998
Summary: Aaron's life falls apart when he learns that his brother and his wife are tragically murdered. However, he soon finds out that his young niece is still alive. Watch as they both struggle through their grief and heartache to try and get through this difficult time. Chloe, Matt, the wife and children are my characters. The rest aren't. I have made Jack Hotchner older.
1. Chapter 1

The team had just come back from Las Vegas after a particular difficult case involving children. Children were always the hardest cases by far - especially for Hotch and JJ who had children themselves. Thankfully, this case had a happy ending and they had managed to catch the unsub before he had hurt anybody else. The team were in very good spirits; Derek was teasing Spencer, Emily and JJ were chatting about what they were going to do that weekend and Dave was talking to Aaron about how he thought it was a good idea for Aaron to coach Jack's soccer team for the season. Aaron was coming round to the idea and began to make plans until he got a sudden feeling within his chest.

Aaron frowned a little bit - he felt like his heart was going to burst. He felt like something bad had happened and he didn't know why.

"Right everyone, go home for some rest and we will do the paperwork tomorrow" he said kindly.

The team didn't need much persuasion and after a few goodbyes, they had all gone home. Aaron went to his office and sat in the chair briefly looking over some new files that had been placed in his office. He had been sat in there for an hour or so before he got the call. He answered his phone quickly, "Agent Hotchner."

"Hello, my name is Jack Meadows and I'm a detective with Chesterfield County Police Department."

"What can I do for you Detective?" he glanced at his folders.

"Sir do you have a brother named Matthew Hotchner, who lives in Chesterfield County?"

"Yes," he said, suddenly giving the phone call his full attention. Forgetting the pile of folders on his desk, Aaron felt a wave of dread wash over him.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your brother's body, along with the bodies of his wife and children, were found in their home this afternoon." The words hit Aaron so hard that he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. This could not be real. "Agent Hotchner?"

"All of them?" Aaron choked.

"Sorry?"

"You found Matt, his wife, my nephews and nieces?"

"No sir, the two boys and one bodies were discovered by the youngest."

"Oh god, Chloe" Aaron said as he fought back his tears.

"You're the only person I've been able to get a hold of. Your parents…"

"Are living in Australia. What happened?" Aaron asked after a slight pause

"It looks like they were murdered. All of them were stabbed."

"Oh god." Aaron let out a small squeak and bit his lip so that he didn't draw attention to himself. "Is Chloe at the station with you?"

"Yes she is, she's sat in with my colleague."

"Ok, I'm in Quantico so I'll be about an hour. Tell her that I'm coming now and that everything will be ok."

"I will do. See you when you arrive" he said kindly.

"Bye." Aaron put the phone down and rushed to his car. He paused and rang Dave up explaining everything to him on the phone.

"Dave I'm taking two weeks off. I need to settle Chloe in… No, I need to do this on my own thanks. Yes, I need to ring Jack but he's at college so I'll do it tomorrow. Ok, tell the team that you're in charge while I'm away, ok bye."

Aaron started his car and began to speed down the road whilst taking a few deep breaths. How could this have happened to his little brother and his family? Chloe was left without her family and she was so young. He was going to catch the bastards who did this. That was for sure.

He'd make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron drove the car in silence; the only noise being from the quick passing traffic and the low sound of the air con. He still couldn't process the thought that his brother was no longer here, it didn't seem right.

Aaron and Matt had always been extremely close as children. Matt was 3 years younger than Aaron but it didn't stop their close friendship. Aaron was a typical over protective brother, something that Matt had always been thankful for - especially as they had an abusive, alcoholic and sadistic father.

Pushing the thought to his mind, he parked his car outside the station and jumped out. Worry creased his forehead as he rushed into the building nearly knocking some officers over. He made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Detective Meadows." his voice was firm and without much emotion.

Before the girl could even reply, Detective Meadows came over from the other side of office, "Agent Hotchner? Detective Meadows." he held out his hand which Aaron took and firmly shook it.

"Where's Chloe? I need to see her." Aaron whispered and took a deep breath to steady his emotions.

"Don't worry, you can see her soon. However, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Detective Meadows guided Aaron into the room and pointed to a chair for him to sit on. Aaron sat down and rubbed his forehead, "Ask me anything." he whispered.

"Ok. How old were your nephews and what were their names?" He pulled out a notebook and pen. Aaron was a bit shocked that he didn't know that already.

"My nephews were called Tom and Josh. Tom was 22 and Josh had just turned 19." Aaron gulped back a sob before continuing, "My niece was called Sarah and she turned 16 in May" he added with a sad smile.

Detective Meadows nodded slightly and wrote down all the information that he was told. "I know this is hard for you but can you think of anyone who'd want to hurt Matt, Rachel and the children?"

Aaron paused and thought for a while, his mind was turning blank, "No sorry I don't. They were really nice people, always did so much for other people. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt them." He frowned.

The detective nodded and wrote the information down. "This is all very helpful. What's your relationship like with Chloe? Your brother and sister in law wanted you to have custody in case something happened to them."

Aaron rubbed his forehead, "We are very close. She rings me up every day and tells me about her day. I'm so worried about her… When can I see her? She needs me! She's only 12" Aaron was beginning to get upset.

The detective put his pen and notebook down and sighed, "I only need to ask you one more question and then you can see her," he put a supportive hand on Aaron's shoulder and then continued, "Do you have any experience looking after kids?"

Aaron nodded, "Yes. Apart from my job where I've had to look after loads of children who are victims, I have a son. His name is Jack and he's 19. I don't know what I'm going to tell him; he was so close to his cousins and his aunt and uncle."

The detective nodded and stood up, "Come on. You can go and see Chloe now. She needs you." Aaron stood up and followed Detective Meadows to a little room near the entrance. The sight before him broke his heart.

Chloe was sat down on the chair, tear tracks were visible on her cheeks and her hair was slightly matted as though she'd pulled at it. Aaron opened the door to the room and cautiously made his way over to where she was sat before he stopped. Chloe looked up at him and her face crumpled.

"Uncle Aaron!" she ran into his arms and he scooped her up protectively as she cried in his shoulder.

"I'm here sweetheart." Aaron soothed softly to her. "It's all going to be ok."

Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around Aaron's neck, "I want mom and daddy!" heart wrenching sobs filled the room, "I even miss Tom, Josh and Sarah!" she added on tearfully.

"I know you do. I know." A few tears fell down Aaron's face as he tightened his grip on his now hysterically sobbing niece to try and calm her down. Aaron couldn't help smiling slightly when she mentioned her older brothers and sister. Aaron knew that the three eldest weren't always around and sometimes ganged up on her. He pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead.

"You're gonna be ok. It's all going to be ok. I promise." He whispered.


End file.
